Yugi And Steven
by Amoryllis
Summary: A Rogue portal brings our heros here to our plain, and even I don't know what will happen!


*I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters associated within, or the August Red characters Steven or Covet..or also the appearing character of "Jayme.".But neither does Joey, so what the hey, here's my story:* Oh, and I don't own the Pokemon, or other related, or not, registered trademarks listed within either.  
  
Chapter 1 *Transported*  
  
Yugi looked down at his new watch, admired it for a second, then relized he was late for his date with Tea. He started running through the crowded streets of Domino, but not too fast as to be stopped by any of the few cops patrolling the area. His cards, which he never took off anymore, bounced on his hip. When he finally came up to the fountain in the middle of the fine city, there sitting on the walls of the fountain, was the stunningly beautiful Tea. He, with his maroon, black and gold hair, stood out from the rest of the crowd and that's what caught Tea's eye when she turned to find Yugi walking up to her. "Hey Yugi!" "Hey Tea," In the short time from the Battle City Finals, Yugi's voice had gone from being high pitched to more like what Yami's sounded like. "You look very nice today." "Thanks Yugi," Tea, of course had changed also. She had let her hair grow longer than it had been, now being around shoulder length, making her look, to Yugi, more beautiful than she did a few months ago at the tounament. "So shall we get going? The movie is going to start any minute," Yugi, who was shorter than Tea, had to look up to see her face, but he didn't mind, for he was finally almost the height that Yami seemed to stretch him to when Yugi asked for his help. "Yes," They took each other's hands, and started walking towards the theater. As they walked, the street seemed to warp, and twist, everyone around them didn't seem to notice, and almost seemed to be twisting with them. Tea shouted at Yugi, "Yugi!! What's happening?" Yugi had to shout back at her, "I don't know, Tea!" The twisting turned blue, and black, and every so often they would see an unfamiliar landscape and yet Domino. In a flash, the unfamiliar landscape seemed to start getting closer, and their own behind. Yugi, out of a new found habit, checked his watch. They had been swirling around in this oblivion for minutes, but it had seemed like hours to them, finally they landed. Yugi and Tea looked around at this unfamiliar scape, and found that they had been moved somehow, to somewhere that seemed to be nowhere near Domino! "Yugi, where are we?" Tea gazed around at amusement rides that seemed to loom up at them, it was enclosed in a large building, like one of the new Kaiba Corp amusement centers. "I have no idea Tea, but let's look around here before we make any decisions. Let's see if there's anything familiar about this place at all." They looked around, and found an exit, but it lead into a shopping center, and many people seemed to crowd around them. Many children stared at Yugi's hair, wondering how he got that way. Yugi, of course, was very confused, but when one of the children spoke up he became even more so. "You're a Yu-Gi-Oh character aren't you? You look just like Yugi with that wig..." "Wig?! This is my hair! What are you talking about..I am Yugi!" This seemed to frighten the child, for the next moment, he went running to his mother. The mother, who wasn't very happy about Yugi shouting at her child, came over, and stared. She then said, "You look just like that character my son keeps describing to me." Yugi, now dumbfounded, stared at the woman like she was crazy. "I'm sorry, but I don't have a clue about what you are talking about." Tea, who had wandered away, noticed a card shop and had wandered inside. She rushed back out and called to Yugi; "You might want to come look at this Yugi!" He walked over to Tea in a hurry, leaving a few children staring after him. They quickly dispersed after he went into this strange shop with cardboard cut-outs of people he had never seen before. "Yes, Tea?" He looked around the open shop, seeing a large display case where Tea was standing. She had a look of confusion on her face. Yugi, upon noticing her asked her why she had the pariticular look upon her face. She answered, "Isn't there only 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards?" "Yes, why do you ask?" Yugi came to see what Tea was pointing at: a shining Blue-Eyes White Dragon card! He stuttered, something he had never done before, and finally got out the words "another Blue-Eyes? I thought Kaiba owned all 3." The cashier, seeing Yugi tremble, came over, and asked "can I help you?" Yugi, in reply asked the man, "Is that Blue-Eyes White Dragon card real?" The cashier laughed at Yugi, and said to him "of course it is kid, and great impersonation of Yugi, by the way, very authentic." Yugi was stunned by this. "I am Yugi, sir..." and left the store without a further word. Tea quickly followed suit leaving the store keeper in distress.  
  
Chapter 2 *A Look-alike's Arrival*  
  
Minutes later, sitting in a place named "McDonalds," with ice creams that Tea bought, after much struggle with the shop keeper over the money, they diliberated their situation. A movement caught Yugi's eye, a flash of blue coloured hair going by. Yugi watched a moment, speechless, then recomposed himself, relizing that the hair looked familiar to him, but he just couldn't place where he had seen it before. "Tea, did you see that person's hair?" Yugi was glad he wasn't the only one to have "strange" hair. "No, I didn't. What did it look like?" Yugi quickly told her about the blue haired person that had just walked by. "Oh." They finished up the ice cream and went in the direction that the blue haired person went, and dicovered a set of esclators. They went up them to find a place that they called 'The Marketplace' and another, which seemed to be another game shop, but this one had many comics instead of cards and toys. Yugi and Tea came off the escalator and passed a somewhat impatient looking, marooned haired girl that seemed to be wearing the bare minimum of clothing standards. As they entered the store, which had the name "Comic King," the shop keeper bade them a "good day" and asked if they were looking for anything. Yugi politely told the shop keeper he was just looking. Invardly, he was also glad that this person hadn't mentioned he looked like this "Yu-Gi-Oh" character everyone kept bringing up. He looked at the comics, and Tea stared at the card packs on the counter, and bought one discretly. Yugi went to the other side of the rack of comics and nearly tripped over the 'kid' with the blue hair. "I'm sorry!" Yugi looked at the person's face, and noticed that this very person looked exactly like him, except for the sky blue eyes, navy blue hair and the fact that he was wearing glasses. The kid, who was now looking at Yugi's face, seemed to be startled also. Then he stuck out his hand and said; "You must that guy on the packets of those "Yu-Gi-Oh" cards, huh?" Yugi looked very startled, then asked the duplicate, "What are these Yu-Gi- Oh cards?" Blue-hair got off the floor, and moved to where the shop keeper looked unimpressed. He pointed to the card packets and Yugi finally understood why people had been asking him how he got his hair to stand on end like it was. Tea had moved out of the store and was now chatting with the maroon-haired girl, who seemed to be waiting for Blue-hair. The kid had replied that he hadn't a clue, but his girlfriend and the other children in the area bought and collected them. Yugi thought to himself 'these are like duel monster cards...' "By the way, since I know your name, mine's Steven, and the maroon-haired girl out there talking to that girl is Covet." In hearing her name she turned and waved at Steven who gave her a wave back. "The girl that Covet was talking to is my friend Tea." Steven quickly paid for the comic book he was holding, titled "Chobits." Steven, standing taller than Yugi, recieved the comic book, now in a plastic bag, and together left the shop. Covet, who finally was happy now that Steven was finally out of the store, came and greeted him with a hug. Tea had a look of jealousy in her eyes, and then quickly banished it, as she withdrew the card packet from her purse. Yugi, upon noticing this, watched over her shoulder. Tea's pack, which was from the "Yu-Gi-Oh" cards, contained cards that were similar to his duel monster cards, but had more writing on them. She looked through them, uncovering a card, with the words written in silver: Hyozanryu. Yugi saw this card, and pulled out his own , the two on top caught his eye, for they were not normal duel monsters cards. They had the 'normal' attack and defense points, but they were much lower and in a different spot on the card. They also had pictures that didn't frighten anyone, but instead would appeal to Tea. One had the name of "Umbreon" and the other with the name "Espeon." Yugi quickly caught his surprise and wondered aloud "where did these cards come from?' And figured that he better ask Yami about it later. They continued walking onward, finally stopping at the railing, looking down onto an ice rink of the shopping centre, West Edmonton Mall. They noticed the name, only due to the fact that there were numerous banners with its name.  
  
Chapter 3 *Steven's Story*  
  
(Before I begin this chapter, I would like to credit much of the character detail and personality, as well as the setting for this chapter, to Fai. Without Fai this chapter would have been very, well, empty and difficult.Thanks Fai, just stop your constant yabbering would you?)  
  
Steven was tiding up his shop, wiping the display where many of the more expensive books were being kept. He was trying to do it quickly and efficiently, for he was nervous about his date with his girlfriend, Covet. They were going out to dinner, and then for a nice walk he decided, then thought of the beach. With a smile, he grabbed his duster, ran up the stairs to the living area, went for a shower, donned his nice pair of black cargo pants, and a dark, forest green sweater. He grabbed a backback, stuffed his bathing trunks, a towel and a book into it, and heard the door open downstairs. He rushed down thinking that it was Covet, but it was Constable Yamme, his cousin, who on occasion, drops in to talk to Steven, due to the fact that he left his father when he forced Steven to a bar on his 16th birthday, tricking everyone that he was 18, and met Covet, who was 16. Working illegally, but making enough money to live her own life. "How are you today Steven?" Yamme asked serenely. With her 'undersized' black cat sitting atop her head, and her long blond hair, that had been dyed pink when it had been shorter, flowing almost to her buttocks. Steven replied to her that he was waiting for Covet to come for their date, and Yamme nudged him and winked. "So finally found a girl that didn't terrify you, huh?" "Well, actually, she did." Steven looked at the floor sheepishly. Yamme had a look that gave away what she was thinking. She bade him a good evening and left the shop, with a grin that said "I knew you'd finally find someone!" Steven went to dusting again, now even more nervous, thanks to Yamme's nudging. Minutes later, all of his nervousness drifted away when Covet, wearing her outfit of a gold-yellow halter-top and cut-off blue jean shorts, burst into the shop. Panting, like something was after her she rushed into his arms, and in ending the jest, she kissed him, leaving him with a surprised look on his face, as she quickly gave her reason of being late. "There was this wacko who had to stop his car right in front of me, and he had to try and flirt on top of that! Of all the nerve!" She decided to lighten the mood by whispering something indetectable into Steven's ear, he responded by taking her by the arm and leading her out of the shop, stopping only to gather up a bit of money and locking the shop door. (note: he also turned off the light)  
*** Half way through dinner, Steven felt like he was being watched, and yet pulled in two different directions, one half trying to stay were it was and the other seemed to be getting pulled to whatever was watching them. He knew this feeling, but it was unnerving to him, for this had happened when he astroprojected. Covet seemed to notice how quiet Steven had become, so she snapped her fingers in front of his face and tryed to get him to look at her. "Hello, Earth to Steven! Is this another one of your 'the light's on but nobody's home things?' Wake up!" Steven shook his head and gathered up us wits, and finally responded, "thanks Covet, maybe we should order dinner to go..." Covet agreed with him, for she thought that he wanted to move on with the night, and Steven looked toward the window, thinking that he would see someone, but the feeling disapated. Since Steven and Covet had chosen the restaurant closest to the beach, they both decided to walk instead of taking the bus. Taking in the scenery, viewing the Crystal Star Tower, which could be seen from almost everywhere in Blue Star City, Steven and Covet walked together hand in hand, down to the beach where they took to the rocks and went for an evening swim in the ocean, scaring off the seagulls as they went. Boat noises could still be heard at that hour, since American transports usually come in at night to allow for tourist boats in the daylight. They both sat on the beach, taking out the food they had ordered, eating it together and talking. Soon enough, they both felt like going for a swim would calm each other, 


End file.
